Various versions of head pieces for setting devices are known in the prior art. Such head pieces contain a joining channel through which the auxiliary joining part is joined using the punch of the setting device. Auxiliary joining parts are setting fasteners or punch rivets, for example.
Before the auxiliary joining part is placed in a component, it is moved through the joining channel in the head piece. Therefore, the head piece is used, for example, for braking or positioning of the auxiliary joining part so that it can be optimally placed by the punch of the setting device. For this purpose, a braking path, which is comprised of two half shells, is known from DE 297 19 744. These half shells form a part of the joining channel. The half shells at their one end are fastened so as to pivot, and at their other end are connected together via spring rings so that an auxiliary joining part moving through the joining channel is braked due to friction. The document, EP 0 746 431 B1, describes a head piece in which spring preloaded spheres project into the joining channel. The auxiliary joining part is retained at these spheres so that it can be taken along out of this retaining position by the punch for the setting process. This sphere arrangement has the disadvantage that with rapid setting movements of the auxiliary joining part, these spheres are subjected to strong acceleration forces which leads to uneconomical wear of this arrangement.
The document, EP 0 387 430 A2, discloses the arrangement of multiple sleeve-like elements whose resilient fingers narrow the joining channel. These resilient fingers catch an incoming auxiliary joining part and position it so that later it can be moved along by the punch of the setting device. The document, DE 197 04 480 A1, similarly describes the arrangement of a sphere construction in the joining channel, in order to influence the movement of the auxiliary joining part in the joining channel. The disadvantages described above, apply here too.
The document, DE 10 2008 018 428, describes a joining channel having a braking path. This braking path is comprised of multiple webs extending in the longitudinal direction of the joining channel that project into the joining channel preloaded by a spring. This braking path catches an auxiliary joining part that is fed loose to the setting device or joining channel, in order to then be carried along by the punch of the setting device during the setting or riveting process.
The object of the invention is to provide a head piece for a setting device and a setting device having this head piece that supports both the positioning of the auxiliary joining part beneath the punch of the setting device as well as an optimal feed of the auxiliary joining part for the join location.